My Immortal
by TwilightLove24
Summary: This story begins after New Moon. Bella has some serious problems. With the Volturi’s deadline, Victoria on the loose, and the treaty still in effect, some conflicts arise and not even Alice is really sure of the future anymore.


1My Immortal

This story begins after New Moon. Bella has some serious problems. With the Volturi's deadline, Victoria on the loose, and the treaty still in effect, some conflicts arise and not even Alice is really sure of the future anymore.

After Charlie found out about the motorcycles, my house arrest increased until graduation. Irony? And my visiting hours were virtually non-existent. I only had that small window of time after I got home from school and when Charlie got home from work to spend with Edward. My days could have looked a lot brighter. As graduation drew closer and my house arrest got me to inadvertently spend more time with Charlie, I wasn't quite sure how I would leave him so abruptly. I truly loved Edward with all my heart and I wanted nothing more than to be with him forever, but it would break Charlie's heart to lead him to believe that I was dead. I sometimes found myself sitting in my room saddened by this and as graduation drew even closer my sadness deepened into a mild depression. But all of this was cleared away when I was with Edward and I drew courage from that. I repeatedly told myself that I wouldn't be sad when I left Charlie because I would be with Edward all the time and he makes me forget about all of my worries. Well, almost all of my worries. I still had the problems of the Volturi, Victoria, and the treaty and they sometimes came up when I was with Edward. One of these problems came up when I got home from school. Edward and I were sitting on my couch talking when he had to leave.

"Charlie will be home very soon." He said lovingly as his kissed my forehead. My heart fluttered.

"I'll see you tonight." I said as I planted a kiss on his lips. He returned it and then broke away.

"Not tonight." He said with a sad expression, "I have to do something tonight." He said reluctantly.

"Something like what?" I asked rasing my eyebrows at him.

"Well... Victoria is still on the loose..." He said quietly.

"Edward." I said letting disapproval color my tone.

"Bella, how many times must I tell you that I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. Don't trip on the stairs, don't cut yourself making dinner-" He began.

"Alright! Alright! I got the message. No need to make a bigger fool out of me." I said smiling.

"Why I would never!" He said with an innocent expression on his face.

"Ha! Yeah right! Now get going before Charlie gets home." I said pointing to the door.

"Yes ma'am!" He said marching towards the door. I pushed him out of it playfully but he turned around and picked me up planting his lips onto mine. It last for about 2 seconds when he put me down gently and was at his car in a flash. He sped off and I closed the door. I ran to get my book bag and took out some textbooks to make it look like I was doing my homework. No sooner than I did that did Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. I decided to plant myself on the couch with my math. Oh, how I hated Calculus.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said coming through the door. He hung up his belt and wiped his shoes on the rug before kicking them off.

"Hey, Dad." I said trying to sound preoccupied. "What did you want for dinner? I have steaks and chicken."

"Chicken is fine." He said walking towards the tv room where I was currently located. I jumped up and started on dinner as Charlie turned on a baseball game. As I prepared the chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn I thought if Edward was really going to be in my bedroom tonight and wondered if he would surprise me. I was curious to know which ever way it might be so I eagerly urged the time on. Dinner was quiet as Charlie was preoccupied with the game. I quickly gulped down my food and as soon as I was done, cleared my plate. I was about to run up the stairs when I remembered what Edward has said about not tripping over the stairs. I smiled to myself and slowly climbed the stairs. I quickly jumped in the shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. When I got to my room, Edward was not there. I was disappointed even thought I expected this. I shrugged and climbed into bed. I started to sink into my depression again and I let out silent tears. The last thing I remember is warm tears running down my face.

I awoke the next morning to a strange light coming through my window. I stumbled over to see what it was. I let out a groan as I opened the blinds. The sun was out today. That meant no Edward or Alice. I did like the sun a lot but I didn't like the sun at all when it kept me away from Edward. As I stumbled towards my toiletries bad I found a note and a rose.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm afraid something as little as this sun will keep me away from you today. But do not worry. I will be here extra early tonight. We found no sign of Victoria so you don't need to worry. I promise I will keep you safe and get rid of her for good._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Edward Cullen_

I put the rose to my nose and inhaled. It smelled absolutely amazing. I looked out the window to see the sunny day. Something in the forest caught my eye. I cocked my head to the side and squinted my eyes to see what it was. That's when I saw her. Her wild red hair was blowing in the wind and she smiled evilly at me. She put her finger to her lips the hush me. I went numb with fear and ran away from the window. I grabbed the keys to my truck and bolted out the door. I knew I had to get to the Cullen house fast. I threw open my front door and ran to my truck. But someone beat me to it.

Yeahh I know, I'm mean. So review! Because I like to be nice and give you an update!


End file.
